Forum:Jagex staff Q
Want to ask a staff member of Jagex a question? Post any and all questions you might want down here. Don't be shy! We'll pass on the questions later on - not sure when quite yet, I suppose it all depends how many questions we get. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 13:03, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Don't forget to sign your question. ~~~~ will sign it with your username on this website, or your IP address if you don't have an account. If your username isn't the same as your wiki account name, you might want to include that! Questions about games The following questions have been sent to Jagex. *With the upcoming release of Dungeon Assault II, what will happen to the oiginal game? Will it be removed? If so, what will become of the achievements, orbs of masteries and other such items a player has? Borostiliont 17:41, 15 May 2009 (UTC) **Hmm.. I don't know, I've been wondering the same thing actually.Idoownu ***...Why would you know? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:57, 23 May 2009 (UTC) *Is there a hidden achievement for Lexicominos? If so, what is it called, and can it currently be attained? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:34, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :: No, and there never was. At no point in development did Lexicominos have more than 16 levels. However, the team was very conscious that people would try to hack both the highscores and the achievements, and Virtuoso Lexicominist was created as a trap to detect people who were trying to hack the achievements so that they could be banned. OrbFu (talk) 19:15, December 9, 2019 (UTC) *RuneScape is coded in RuneScript. Is FunOrb made in RuneScript, FunScript, or plain old Java, or something else? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:45, 15 May 2009 (UTC) **OrbScript? 01:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :: Plain old Java 5, with a very restrictive style guide. Basically every method was static, and object allocation was kept to an absolute minimum. OrbFu (talk) 19:15, December 9, 2019 (UTC) *Are there any planned updates for chess involving custom Fairy Chess? 01:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Questions about the website and features The following questions have been sent to Jagex. *Can we have a goals forum? *Will Customer Support ever be available on FunOrb? mean sending queries to Jagex and getting an answer from them in your message centre FunorbName: King_of_rs14 ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ 14:18, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Questions about the future The following questions have been sent to Jagex. *RuneScape was aimed at "hard" gamers. FunOrb was aimed at "casual" gamers. Which category will MechScape fall under? Or does it include a different target audience? 01:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Related question: is FunOrb still aimed at "casual" gamers? OrbFu 21:54, 18 May 2009 (UTC) *When will the world end? 01:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Questions about the staff, the job, and Jagex in general The following questions have been sent to Jagex. *How many members does FunOrb have? Borostiliont 18:05, 15 May 2009 (UTC) *Have you played Mechscape yet? Did you enjoy it? Do you feel the average player would enjoy it or do you think there would be a prerequisite of interest in "mechanical" things first? Rayosun 18:52, 15 May 2009 (UTC) *Do you play funorb on a choob? How many achievements does it have? Rayosun **Were you aiming this at any specific staff member, or anyone who feels like answering it? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 19:13, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ***Tbh, anyone can answer, though if more than one answered it would be awesome =) Rayosun 01:20, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ****woah four spaced box 0.0 anyway, i think i have 260 somthing achievements:P idoownu *****No offence, Idoownu, but why is that relevant? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:57, 23 May 2009 (UTC) *What is something you are most proud of? 01:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) *Why does Jagex impose the 18yo limit? 01:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) **What 18yo limit? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::I presume it's a reference to the minimum age requirement for employees. OrbFu 21:54, 18 May 2009 (UTC) *Can you post Streetview images of the Office locations of Jagex® to Google® Earth? 20:13, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::They won't. They don't publish the addresses directly, so why would they publish them indirectly? FWIW they're boring office buildings (no citation provided, but take it on trust from someone with local knowledge). OrbFu 21:54, 18 May 2009 (UTC) *What plans do oyu have in the expansion of Jagex, will you branch out to other parts of the U.K? Will Jagex ever branch their IP's to the home console market? 20:13, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::They have already stated on the fora that they don't plan to branch out beyond Cambridge. OrbFu 21:54, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Miscellaneous The following questions have been sent to Jagex. *was armies of glenlore mobalising armies? 17:59, 15 May 2009 (UTC) **I can answer that one - no. Mobilising Armies is still in development and set to be released soon on RuneScape. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) *What would you do differently, if anything, if you could go back in time to the release of FunOrb? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 19:34, 15 May 2009 (UTC) *What is the weather like in Jagex Mountain? Do they have any glaciers there? Has anyone ever lost a cookie in the snow? If so, was it a Vitamin C#/Vitamin C++ Fortified Cookie (VCFC)? 01:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) *Have you any plans to contact the RuneScape Wikia in the future? 19:09, 22 May 2009 (UTC)